This study involves the treatment of patients with chronic active hepatitis C, diagnosed by liver biopsy with alpha-interferon. The main objectives of the study are to: 1) determine if this escalating dose can increase the response rate to alpha-interferon; 2) to assess response by determining laboratory values, liver histology and hepatitis C viral load as determined by a quantitative MCV assay, and 3) to determine if interferon can affect the abnormal DNA ploidy pattern that is often seen in patients with chronic active hepatitis. This study is ongoing and the results have not yet been analyzed.